User blog:Steel Wyvern/The Journal of a Dragon: June
http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090313224552/dragcave/images/a/a4/Silver3m.gif This is Exaestuo, and this is his journal. (June 29th, 11:55 PM) Dear Diary, I felt it was about time to start a journal. The Clan is in a bit of strife at the moment, and I, along with the rest of the elders and leaders, have been holding a meeting. Torrens and Immotus both suggest that we move, as the main problem appears to be that we have run low on supplies. The leader, Primiserius, has sent scouts to find a suitable place to move. We have faith in our best scout, Cadifor. He came from a different clan, hence the unusual name. Exaestuo --------------------- (June 30th, 5:26 AM) Dear Diary, The council held another meeting, but it was cut short. Yes, all because of me. I had a seizure. Or so Venustus told me. I remember trying to pay attention to something Maralinga was saying, but I was feeling strangly lightheaded. That is all I can remember, for I think I blacked out, but according to Opulentus and Venustus I had been standing there perfectly normal, then apparantly collapsed on the ground and started convulsing. It's the first seizure I'd ever had, and the severity of it really has Venustus concerned. She has me in the 'sick cave' as I'm writing this, and refuses to go back to the council meeting. Opulentus has gone, promising to tell everyone there that everything is alright and to give us an overview of the meeting. I only hope that such a thing never happens again. Exaestuo -------------------- (June 30th, 12:14 PM) Dear Diary, The scouts returned earlier today. Cadifor says he found a large spacious cave a few kilometers from us. Primiserius says that we can move soon, but not before Venustus has given a confirmation that I'm good to go. It doesn't feel good holding up the Clan, so I'm acting like everything's fine. I don't know whether it's a good idea or not, but to hold up 200 dragons for my own health just seems selfish. The reason Primiserius is so concerned is because I'm the army leader. The council rankings are these: Primiserius - the Clan leader. Everything she says goes. Immotus Torrens Maralinga - Primiserius' Second-in-Commands. They make sure everything stays in order. Opulentus and Venustus - the Clan's lead healers. And I - Exaestuo - the Clan's army leader. I only hope that Venustus believes that I'm fine. The sooner the Clan moves, the better. Exaestuo ------------------ (June 30th, 8:45 PM) Dear Diary, Success! Venustus has confirmed that I'm good to go (She fell for the act just fine) and Primiserius has issued the order to get ready to move. I have to get my troops ready, and Vehemens is preparing armour as I write this. I can hear him hammering something - I hope it's not his associate Cauma's head. I truly don't know why those two stay together. The rest of the Clan are gathering their personal resources and belongings, and right now outside the cave entrance here is a small group of families ready for the move. Cadifor and the rest of the scouts have been sent on a patrol around the area, as it wouldn't do to be caught in the move. Exaestuo ----------------- I did not create the sprite shown - all rights belong to their respective owners, and the sprite belongs to Dragcave. Category:Blog posts